The present disclosure generally relates to ice melting compositions. More particularly, the disclosure relates to ice melting compositions having improved coatings and ice melting capabilities.
Snow and ice can create hazardous conditions on sidewalks and roads. To deal with such hazardous conditions, it is known to spread salt on the snow or ice. As the salt particles come into contact with the snow or ice, melting begins and water is produced. This water and salt mixture is called “brine.” Brine freezes at lower temperatures than regular water, so it remains a liquid at temperatures below freezing. The brine and salt particles work their way further into the snow and ice and eventually down to the road or sidewalk surface. From here, brine can spread out under the ice, breaking the bond between the road or sidewalk surface and the ice. The remaining snow and ice floats on top of the liquid brine, allowing traffic to easily break it down into slush. Finally, snow plows can move the slush to the side of the road or sidewalk.